


Learning Something About Themselves Every Day

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: A fun wager between Ren and Nora leads to some very surprising fact that the two wouldn't have ever learned about themselves before





	Learning Something About Themselves Every Day

“Hey Ren, bet ya I can drink this whole bottle of soda in one go!” Nora proclaimed to her long-suffering friend, who was just trying to get some early morning reading in. The young boy quickly recognised that tone of voice and braced for the worst, but upon hearing Nora, Ren figured that this couldn’t get too weird. Or, at least, not any weirder than usual. Ren put his book down next to his seat on the bed and decided to call Nora’s bluff for once.

“What happens if you succeed?” Ren asked.

“Ooh, how about you give me one of those fancy rolls of mints Pyrrha bought you?” Nora suggested, beginning to get wrapped up in the excitement of a challenge.

“She bought you some too,” Ren commented, raising an eyebrow at Nora.

“Yeah, but they’re all gone now, and I know you’re not rushing through yours, so maybe you have some to spare,” Nora responded, picking up a sing-song sort of tone towards the end. “Oh, and before you worry, I promise I won’t spill soda on my pajamas.” 

“Very well, I accept.”

Nora straightened up, brandishing her big bottle of bright orange fizzy drink. She twisted off the cap with a flourish and the ever-satisfying hiss and crack of a bottle opening. Then she started chugging. It seemed almost effortless for Nora, Ren noticed. Before Ren could notice more, the bottle was already empty. Nora let out a loud, satisfied ‘ah’ as she lobbed the now empty bottle and cap over her shoulder and in the general direction of the bin.

“Bam, did it!” Nora cheered as she jumped up, punching the air in triumph. When she landed funny, she looked around, trying to find what threw her off balance. Quickly, her eyes were drawn to her belly, which had bloated enough to poke out past her respectable bosom while pulling her slim fitting pyjama t-shirt snug and pushing it up just enough to start showing Nora’s navel. Nora’s hands drifted down to rub her rounded belly. “Ooh, looks like there’s too much awesome for my shirt to hide now,” Nora said. “And, I won some mints. Hand ‘em over, Ren!”

“Well done,” Ren said as he reached under his bed and retrieved a roll of mints to toss to Nora. Nora immediately popped open the roll, fished out a mint and tossed it in her mouth to swallow it down. 

“Wait, did… did you just swallow that mint?” Ren asked with a mix of concern and confusion.

“Yeah, isn’t that what you’re meant to do?” Nora retorted.

“Who told you that?” Nora shrugged a response to Ren.

“I just guessed. I’ve never had them before.” Nora’s hands shot down to her bloated stomach. “Ooh boy, that’s weird and not something that happened last time.” Nora’s belly grew just a touch, pushing her shirt up just a hair further.

“Are you okay?” Ren asked in full ‘concerned friend’ mode.

“I… yeah, I actually kinda like this feeling,” Nora realised, bringing confusion back in to Ren’s mind, even if his stoic façade hid it. “Ooh, let’s try more,” Nora enthused as she popped a few more mints into her mouth. Almost immediately there was a reaction. Nora’s belly grew larger and rounder, even beginning to push the waistband of her shorts down under her belly. It surged forward, becoming a pale sphere as she pulled her shirt all the way up to her underboob, exposing her now round belly. Nora’s cheeks flushed as her excitement became very palpable. Even Ren could pick up on Nora’s excitement. Not that he could react to it, or anything for that matter, as the whole strange situation had left him lost for both word and action.

“Ah, this feels so good,” Nora moaned as she rubbed her taut belly, which had finally stopped growing. “Do you wanna have a feel, Ren?” she purred as she sauntered over to Ren, swaying her hips in a manner that was clearly meant to be flirty, but were perhaps undermined by the massive midsection, audible sloshing and Nora’s lack of balance, unless one happened to be in to that sort of thing. Ren was quickly realising that he very well may be in to that sort of thing. He couldn’t tell if this was an awakening of something dormant in him or if it was just his unspoken feelings for Nora taking over. Ren reached a shaky hand up to Nora’s belly as the young lady moved well into his personal space. Ren began tracing small circles with his hand on Nora’s bare belly, eliciting quiet moans of pleasure. Nora gingerly took a seat on Ren's lap, straddling his legs and filling the gap between them with her globular belly. Nora shuffled a little closer, pushing Ren down on to the bed with her belly as she moved to sit on his crotch. As she got comfortable, she noticed something poking up at her. “Oh, Ren, are you thinking what I'm thinking?” she asked with a knowing grin. A light dusting of blush appeared on Ren’s cheeks.

“Maybe,” he said, grinning back as he leant up to place a soft kiss on Nora’s belly, right above the bellybutton.

“C’mon Ren, you want more than that, don’t ya?” Nora teased, wiggling her hips so that her perky rear rubbed against Ren’s pants and the rigid length trying to poke up.

“I do, but why rush?” Ren replied, smiling softly as he placed more gentle kisses all across the pale expanse of Nora’s taut belly. Nora let out a conflicted groan. Part of her just wanted Ren to hurry up and go all the way with her, but that part was being quietened down as a warm and fuzzy feeling permeated her body. She could tell that Ren was savouring this, and she wanted to too. She reached down and stroked Ren’s hair as he kept showing his love for Nora’s belly, taking plenty of time to smooch every last inch of her belly. Nora slowed on the teasing and just decided to enjoy the intimate moment between her and Ren, not one she ever expected but one she without a doubt wanted, even if the bloated belly wasn’t a part of her desires originally. That was when Ren turned things up just a notch by gently lapping at Nora’s bellybutton, poking his tongue in and pulling a gasp of surprise and pleasure from her.

“Whoa, Ren, that’s…” Nora trailed off, gasping and panting as her heart raced from excitement. Ren's hands drifted from Nora's belly and down to the waistband of her shorts. His tongue ceased as he looked up at Nora, an eyebrow raised and asking his question for him. “Ren, you know what I want,” Nora moaned, before quickly shuffling her shorts off to reveal her slick core, not an easy task with her solid belly in the way. She then moved up to Ren's face, turning and planting herself on it. Ren's tongue immediately went back to work, exploring every inch of her core while his hands got a firm grip on her exposed rear. Nora leaned over to reach for the waistband of Ren’s pants, but found herself stuck halfway, her belly too much of an obstacle to lean all the way in. Still, she could reach in and deal with them, sliding them down enough to expose his boxer briefs and the decent bulge it contained. Nora dealt with the boxer briefs quickly. Unrestrained, Ren’s cock shot upright, the rigid, twitching length on display with all of its ridges and veins making Nora strain to get herself closer. She had to lean so far forward that she was leaning entirely on her belly and on Ren, her core aiming up enough to make Ren have to lean up to keep eating her out. Putting all her weight on her belly may have been uncomfortable, but it was all worth it when she got a taste of Ren’s cock. It was just a lick on his tip, but the moan that slipped out of his mouth was enough to get Nora to commit, taking the cock in her mouth and blowing him. She rocked on her round belly to help bob up and down on Ren’s cock, running her lips and tongue over every little bump. Ren’s groans of discomfort melted into moans of pleasure, his low moans vibrating through Nora’s core. Another louder and muffled moan threw Nora from her rhythm just long enough for her to remember the shirt she still had on to cover her breasts. Modesty wasn’t even worth caring about at this point, so Nora whipped it off and launched it across the room, taking a moment to savour the nudity before going back to Ren’s cock, which was beginning to throb gently from Nora’s efforts. 

Nora could feel her core beginning to pulse and the pleasure rising within her. She hadn’t even noticed it until now, being so focused on pleasuring Ren, but she was getting awfully to her first orgasm with someone else, and gods was she glad it was Ren. She leant back over, eagerly sucking Ren off so the two of them could come together. She knew it’d be close, she knew she was close, but Ren’s cock was growing more rigid by the second and began to swell ever so slightly. Nora felt her body tense up, her back arch and her toes curl as her pleasure reached its peak. Then, before she knew it, she was coming, her inner walls pulsing around Ren's agile tongue. This all felt so much better than she had imagined and better than any orgasm she'd ever given herself, but she still had to stay focused. Ren hadn't come yet, and Nora was determined to fix that. Her hands went straight to work trying to finish off Ren. With the extra attention, Ren came in moments, pumping his cum directly into Nora's mouth as she sucked it all down, not missing a drop. 

As the pair wound down from their orgasms, Nora rolled to the side, just missing the edge of the bed. She sat up just long enough to get her bearings, before laying back down next to Ren, ready to cuddle. The pair instinctually went for a gentle embrace, Ren getting right up to Nora’s bloated belly, following her curves with his body. The pair shared their close embrace for a quiet moment, enjoying the intimacy they had both dreamed of, but only now could achieve.

“I love you,” Ren said with a content sigh. A beaming smile appeared on Nora’s face as she reached up and tapped Ren on the nose.

“Boop! Love you too,” she chirped, before leaning in for a quick kiss.

“I guess we did things in the wrong order, didn’t we?” Ren said, his face taking on a hint of a blush.

“Yeah, who would’ve thought we both had a thing for me having a big old belly?” Nora asked mirthfully. “Guess we learn new stuff about ourselves every day.”

“Does that mean you’ll do this again?” Ren asked hopefully. Nora nodded confidently.

“We’ll do this again. At least, now that we’re together together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about 90% sure this isn't something you should repeat in real life, but I don't know enough about that sort of thing to be totally sure. But hey, you can do anything with Aura™.


End file.
